1. Field of the Invention
Implementations relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to the presentation of useful information associated with items in documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks, and in particular, the Internet, have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Internet search engines, for instance, index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
Sometimes a user desires more information about an item in a web document that the web document itself does not provide.